Never Say Goodbye
by Ryoko Lover 4-ever
Summary: Tells what happened to Erika and the others the 10 years she was gone from the story Missing...But Am I Missed? Where did she disappear to? And what is Akuma planning?


I'm not sure what to call this...Uh....Spin off ? Maybe...But prologue sounds better. So this is a prologue and an epilogue. This is what happened between chapter 1 and 2 of '_**Missing...But am I Missed?'**_

What did Erika do after she ran away? Where did she go? What did the rest of the gang do? And why do I ask questions? Beware of sappiness and slight OOC.

So basically this is a info thing...Written from Aug. 2003 to June 2004...--'

**Never Say Goodbye  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_I don't own Medabots....DUH !!!_

"Flight 747, to Iceland, now boarding at gate 24." said a voice over the airport intercom.

_'Well that's my flight....'_ thought a sad Erika. _'I better get out of here before I change my mind.'_ She slowly stood up from her seat and walked over to the gate entrance. She showed the person there her ticket and passport and slowly walked to the plane. When she got on she found her seat near the front of the plane. She sat by the window and put her bag under the seat in front of her and waited for the plane to take off.

_'This is a good thing....Right? I mean they don't really want me here. So it'd just be best if I left.'_ thought Erika _'Maybe I should have brought Brass with me...No...She would have tried to convince me not to go. I've made up my mind...'. _Sounding more confident that what she really was.

"Please turn your attention to the front of the plane for the safety instructions."

After the instructions the plane slowly made it's way to the runway. After the take off, the captain came on the intercom and said it was now safe to turn on electronics....and that it would take a few hours to get their destination.

_'This is going to be a long flight....' _thought Erika while she watched her home, from way up high, for 12 years get smaller and smaller. Luckily nobody was sitting next to her.

**At the 24 Hopmart  
**"WHAT?!?!?" they all said at once.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!?" asked Ikki

"Woah Ikki...Just calm down...screaming won't help." calmly stated Medabee "You're joking...Right Brass? This is all some big joke."

"I'm not joking....Though I wish I was. I woke up this morning to find...well NOT find....Erika. A lot of her stuff was missing and I found her medawatch on her desk. Her mom has already called the police and they're looking everywhere for her. S-she never said goodbye." after Brass said that she broke down. Medabee went to her side and tried to calm her down.

"Where could she have gone...and why did she leave?" asked Karin

"What if she didn't leave on her own? What if she got kidnapped?" said Koji. That just made Brass cry even more.

"Koji stop that...Besides we don't know that and we shouldn't come to any conclusions yet." replied Henry. All this time Ikki had been quite taking in all that was being said.

"We should do something also. Standing here won't help. Let's get out there and look for Erika." said Dr. Aki.

"Yeah!!! Standing here won't help anything!" shouted Rintaro.

They all split up to search around town. Good thing Henry got off work at that time or he would have been in big trouble with his boss.

They went to her house, to the school, the park, everywhere. They asked kids, adults, anyone! While they were searching they got the Screws to join in. After 3 hours...nobody had found or learned anything. Well...

"Hey guys....I think we found something." shouted Henry, as Rintaro and Henry walked up to everybody that had gathered in the park.

"What is it?" said Sam.

"We went to Tokyo Press, the paper where Erika was writing the article for. They said that they got the article but she didn't drop it off. They then showed us a security tape from the night before...it showed Erika sliding the article under the door and then running off."

"So?" said Sam again.

"So...That means she wasn't kidnapped and on the tape we saw that she had a bag with her which probably held all the items Brass said went missing. We saw a ticket sticking out of the bag too. We couldn't see where the ticket was to though. Which means that she probably went to the airport afterwards." stated Henry. "But that's all we know."

"It's good but not good enough...We don't where the ticket was to." said Dr. Aki

Everyone sighed. They were getting no where.

"Did you tell Erika's mom what you found out?" asked Spyke.

"Yes we did...They're still not sure how she could have gotten that ticket though. They're waiting to see if she bought it from one of mom's credit cards. If she did, they could see where she went."

"But I still don't get one thing..." said Medabee

"And what's that..." said Henry

"Why didn't she take Brass?"

To that question....No one knew the answer.

**Erika  
**"We will be landing in Iceland in 10 minutes. Please put all electronics away, fasten your seatbelts, and prepare for landing." said one of the crew members.

_'Almost there...I wonder if anyone back home has figured out that I'm gone yet.'_ thought Erika "I doubt they care though..." she said to herself.

The plane finally landed. Erika was SO happy to be on solid ground. She got her stuff and walked off the plane. When she got to the gate, she looked around for somebody...

"Erika!" shouted someone. Erika looked around to find the voice and smiled happily when she did.

"Belmont!" she ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile...And thanks for the ticket. I promise I'll pay you back someday." she smiled.

"No problem...Now let's go get your bags...And when we get to my house I want to know everything. Okay?"

"Okay..." replied Erika....She knew she had to tell him sooner or later and apparently sooner rather than later.

They grabbed her bags and took a taxi to his house. While heading there they passed through many places...and well...since Erika had never been here before she was captivated by all the things.

When they got to Belmont's place Belmont showed her her room and said dinner would be ready in a few minutes and walked out of the room leaving Erika to her thoughts. Sighing, Erika laid on the bed wondering how she should go about telling Belmont everything. Would he think she was a chicken for running out like that? She shook those thoughts out of her head and went down stairs for dinner, already starting to feel guilty for leaving.

**One Year Later  
**One year has passed since Erika left for Iceland. Too bad no one in Japan knew where she was. After her article clue they got no more clues. They found out that Erika did NOT use her mom's credit card to purchase the ticket. She had to have gotten it some how though.

After a few months of searching for anything, the police and Erika's mom pronounced her dead. Even though they figured out that she had ran away...with no contact for 12 months...what else where they to do. And just about a month ago, Erika's mom moved else where...saying that this place is too painful for her to live in.

And of course it was painful for all of Erika's friends...they couldn't move when they felt like it. They had to live with all of the pain.

When Erika's mom decided to move...Brass didn't go with her. What was the point of staying with Erika's mom if it just brought pain? So instead of being thrown into a junk yard, Karin decided to let Brass stay with her.

One year after Erika left...Ikki gave up trying to impress Karin...which gave Koji the chance he'd been waiting for for a long time. He asked Karin out.....Which she said yes to.

They all thought that no one had been in contact with Erika since she left...but that was about to change.

"You've got mail" (A/N: I always wanted to say that )

"Hm? Mail? I wonder who it could be from?" said Henry while he was surfing the internet at his house.

He clicked on the e-mail and what he read shocked him to death...It was a letter from Erika. And this is what it said....

_Dear Henry,_

_Hi Henry! How are you doing? This is Erika. No this is not some kind of joke. Basically I'm writing to tell you that I'm just fine. I watch the news...and apparently you guys are pronouncing me dead. I guess some people might think that...when they haven't gotten any contact from the person in one year. I bet you're wondering why I haven't contacted you till now...Well I wanted to lay low for a while. Before I was a hot topic...being talked about all over the world. (Guess it's a good thing to have friends in high places!) And I didn't want to be found out just yet and if I had contacted you any sooner then you'd probably give me away! _

_Oh yeah....I bet you're wondering where I am....Well I'm in Iceland with Belmont. He was kind enough to let me live with him AND to buy me a ticket here. (Which isn't very cheap!)_

_Everyone here in Iceland is really nice to me and I love it here...But I do miss Japan a lot. I started writing for the city's newspaper...Which is SO cool._

_I think that I'm going to live here for awhile. Henry....Can you please tell me what is going on in Japan? Well things about everybody that I know, mainly my mom and Brass. Please!_

_One more thing....Don't tell ANYONE that you got an e-mail from me and/or tell them where I am. I don't want anyone to know but you, Rintaro, and Dr. Aki (They got e-mail from me too) For some reason I trust you not to tell. I have my reasons of why I don't want anyone to know._

_-Erika  
"Never say goodbye...you will always meet again."_

Henry's mouth was WIDE open....He couldn't believe it. Erika was still alive! What was more surprising is that they didn't even think that she may be in Iceland. How stupid are they? Then he thought for a moment....then logged back into the internet to find something.

According to the official World Robattle Championship page....Belmont was still number one in Iceland. _'Maybe if Belmont stays in first for the next year....We might see Erika. That is if she goes.' _thought Henry as he replied back to her message.

_Erika,_

_It's nice to hear from you...though you did almost give me a heart attack. I'm afraid of what your email might to do Dr. Aki!_

_Well what's happening here in Japan. Well not much good. Your mom moved away about a month ago...though I didn't get the details as to where. Brass didn't feel like going with her so decided to stay with Karin. Did you know that Karin and Koji are going out now? Who would have thought? Yes I'm being sarcastic..._

He wrote more to her about the rest of her friends and about how much they missed her. When Erika got the letter she was so happy to here from him and that everyone was doing almost okay without her. _'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'_

**5 years later (6 after 1st chapter)  
**The last WRC had come and gone...Yet no Erika. Of course Henry, Dr. Aki, and Rintaro weren't surprised. And now the next one was going to happen soon.

Henry, Dr. Aki, and Rintaro have been in touch with Erika for the past 5 years. They kept their promise by not telling anybody...though it was very tempting not to tell.

Now that most are 18 they finally get out of school and starting jobs unless they were to headed to colleges. Dr. Aki decided to retire the same year that most graduated high school. (And bought a pudding factory just for him) And gave the Medabot Corp. to Koji and Ikki (18 is pretty young) since they were very skilled with all kinds of Medabots. Since Koji was so busy with the company he didn't have much time for robattles...so he moved down one spot in the rankings to space number 3 but still high enough not to be over thrown by competition.

The WRC was coming up fast...and the place that it was to be held this year is........AMERICA!!! Of course everyone was going...They all went to the last one that was held in Italy. So why not this one. They won that time...and they were going to win this time. So they think.

For Ikki....Robattleing has been his life. Just something to keep his mind off Erika. He has put his heart and soul into it lately.

Speaking of Erika....The latest e-mail that they got from her say's that she's moving to America. For three reasons....Job offer, change of scenery, and something more personal...it also said that she was going to the WRC...her first job for her new job was to write in details about it. Of course her being there made Henry, Dr. Aki, and Rintaro nervous. (A/N: God...I'm so tired of saying their names)

Let's tune in....(Let's just say they're in New York, NY)

"I've always wanted to come to America." said Karin looking at the sights. Everyone was headed to the battle arena where the WRC's were to be held.

"It's really big." said Rintaro

"No it's not....You're just small." laughed Koji

"What did you say?" said a ticked Rintaro

"You heard me." replied Koji

"Guys, guys, guys...We shouldn't be fighting." said Spyke

"Yeah we should be worried if that Space Medafighter X will show up." said Ikki has he broke apart the fighting duo.

"He will...He always does..." said Sam "Or someone will replace him like before..."

"True." replied the group

"Come on let's go....We need to get ready for our show match fight that's in a few hours." said Koji

"Work, work, work....Is that all you think about and do?" said Ikki

"No....I do think about other things..." Koji looked quickly over at Karin "And at least it's something...You do nothing."

"Yeah right..."

"Come on guys don't start another fight." said Henry

After that they all entered the big arena and walked around until found their waiting room. They waited until they were called to the field to take part in the show match against Team USA.

"Okay....Space Medafighter X _STILL_ hasn't shown up. Why does he always do this to us?" yelled Koji

"I don't know but he always shows up at the last minute and always makes a big entrance." calmly stated Ikki

"Team Japan...Please head to the arena at this time." said some voice over the intercom.

"Come on Koji...He'll probably show up in the area like Ikki said." said Karin

The team and all of their friends started to head to the arena....when they ran into another team...Team Australia.

"My, my...well if it isn't team Japan. Heading to your defeat are you?" said one of the members. Most likely the captain.

"Hehe...we'll see about that. Now if you losers would move out of the way we have a match to attend." said Koji pushing them out of the way and heading down the corridor with everyone following him. As Ikki and the captain of team Australia passed they each gave each other a knowing and hateful look.

"Good luck Team Japan...hehe...You'll need it against us!" said the man as they walked away also.

"Man I don't like that guy..." whispered Ikki. Something wasn't right about him....like he had something planned.

**At the Arena  
**"Where did Henry disappear to now?" said Rintaro seeing that Henry wasn't with them anymore.

"Who cares about him...Space Medafighter X still isn't here yet." said Koji

"Would you shut up about Space Medafighter X for once! He'll show!" said a very pissed Ikki

"We better get going to our seats. Good luck guys!" said Karin while everyone left to get to their seats.

"Come on....Our battle is about to start." said Metabee eagerly awaiting a fight.

Right as they were about to start Space Medafighter X showed up in all his glory. "I am Space Medafighter X!" doing his really weird poses. (--')

5 days came and went...

They fought and fought and fought all the teams around the world each getting harder and harder as they moved further to the the final rounds of the championship. Now it's time for the final fight to see who will be the World Champions. Now let's join them at the last battle.

"Welcome to the final battle everyone. The battle which will decide who is the World Champions!" said Mr. Referee "Today's battle will be against raining champions, Team Japan! And the challengers, Team Australia!"

Team Japan: Space Medafighter X & Arcbeetle, Ikki & Metabee, Koji & Sumilidon.

Team Australia: Akuma & Aerofire, Yuki & Blackram, Duke & Phoenix

"Medafighters ready? Medabots....ROBATTLE!!!"

"You guys ready?" said Ikki

"You bet..."

"I told you losers that we would face each other. Now it's time for your down fall!" said Akuma.

"Like I said before...we will see about that!" said Koji

"Blackram...Bombarder!!!" shouted Yuki

"Scatter!" shouted SMX

Metabee, Sumilidon, and Arcbeetle scattered and advanced on the enemy. Medabee took Aerofire, Sumilidon took Phoenix, and Arcbeetle took Blackram.

"Aerofire...Fire tornado!"

"Ah!" shouted Metabee in pain. "I'll get you for that!"

"Metabee...Heat seeker missiles!" Metabee fired his missiles which hit Aerofire directly.

"Sumilidon...Shadow sword!"

"Arcbeetle...Solar Prominice!"

They found that their opponents were harder to beat than what they previously thought. They battled for a good 20 minutes before the first medabot went down. Blackram had been completely demolished by Sumilidon's final attack before he collapsed of lack of energy. Next was Arcbeetle and Phoenix whose last attacks canceled each other out. Each used their last bit of power to make them but went offline afterward. The only ones left were Metabee and Aerofire.

"This is our last shot Metabee...We have to give it all we've got! MEDAFORCE!" shouted Ikki. Metabee started glowing powering up for his last assault.

"Aerofire prepare for the attack!"

Metabee fired his attack at Aerofire. Aerofire just blocked it but it wasn't effective enough to withstand the medaforce. Aerofire was completely totaled. Akuma look on with surprise.

"No...how...how could this happen. I made sure everything would go right!" collapsing to the ground.

"Face it Akuma...You lost." came Ikki. Akuma just laughed.

"That's what you think." suddenly standing up, Akuma took out a controller out of his coat pocket and pushed the button on it. The whole area started shaking...fans started screaming also.

"Woah...w-what do you think you're doing?!" asked Ikki. "Know this child! Always have a back-up plan!" shouted Akuma "Also know this...I NEVER LOSE! HAHA!!!" Suddenly the ground opened up reviling a very large medabot. Akuma jumped on it before it fully showed itself.

"This is Mega Aerofire! I've been working on him for years. Isn't he beautiful? Aerofire attack!"

The Aerofire started shooting lasers at Ikki and some at the crowd. They all started screaming and started running. Ikki wasn't hit.

"What do you think your doing?! Shooting at innocent people!"

"It's all in my master plan. Conquer the world and rule with my first love by my side!"

"You are one sick man. I knew there was something wrong with you when I first met you! Metabee!" Metabee slowly stood up "Do you think you have enough power to take down this guy?"

"Are you nuts Ikki? I barely have enough to stand up!"

"We'll help!" shouted someone behind them. It was all of the international teams and some of their friends and their medabots. "Right." replied Ikki. "I've got an idea."

All of the medabots attacked the huge Aerofire but most were ineffective.

"This could be bad..." said Spyke. "Keep attacking! Knock him down and Metabee will take care of the rest!" The others did what Ikki said and tried pulling the monster down.

"Metabee! I need you to power up for one more medaforce!" "What!?!? Are you crazy?!" "Just do it Metabee!"

Since the Aerofire had a hard time moving around to attack, it was easy to pull him to the ground.

"Metabee go!" Metabee, still powering up got on top of Aerofire he found a place on him that had been destroyed by an attack and was showing wires.

"NO! DON'T!!!" yelled Akuma

"Metabee...FIRE!" Metabee released his medaforce again on the medabot completely short circuiting him.

"ALRIGHT METABEE!" shouted everyone.

"You fools! You've ruined my plan!" A weird sound was then heard from the Aerofire. "Oh no..." suddenly a helicopter came down from the hole in the ceiling created by Aerofire. Akuma jumped on it and started flying away but before he left completely he said one last thing.

"Run while you can idiots! The medabot is about to explode and it's going to be one nasty explosion. One more thing....I will get my revenge on you Ikki...someday I will!"

Everyone looked at his retreating figure then looked back the medabot. "RUN!!!" they all shouted

Everyone tried leavening the stadium but found it difficult with everyone else doing the same thing. SMX, Koji, Ikki and all their friends were able to make it out just before the medabot exploded. They suffered only a few scrapes and burns. Other's weren't that lucky.

---------  
------  
----  
--  
----  
------  
---------

_...That day hundreds of people died. Most say it was the worst tragedy to hit the world. Governments all over the world started blaming each other for the incident. Because of the this no more WRC's were to be held for as long the governments fought. Unknown to Akuma at the time, his love that he was talking about earlier was at the stadium when the Aerofire exploded, killing her instantly. _

"Hm...pretty good if I do say so my self. Defiantly my best piece ever. Even if it was written 4 years ago." said a voice, walking out of the Tokyo airport. The owner of the voice looked around dragging her luggage. Smiling she said "I guess they were impressed with my fine writing techniques. TAXI!"

The girl stepped into the taxi and drove off. While heading to her destination she couldn't help but think how everything thing happened these past few years. First she ran away from her home of many years, declined marrying one of the people she loved the most, then moving again and barely surviving the last World Robattle Championship. Funny to think she was back were it all started. She chuckled to herself as the car passed by many places she remembered seeing as a little kid. So little things have changed since she was last here.

The taxi pulled up to the house she specified to the driver. She stepped out of the car, got her baggage, and then paid the driver.

She slowly walked up to the house. The rest of her stuff would be arriving later that week. Moving company's always took forever. She sighed...happy to be home in Japan. She walked inside and looked around before she remembered something.

"Oh...that's right!" she got a dress and a few other items out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom. "I don't want to be late for the party! It would be rude not show up after all these years...and for a very special occasion!" Once she was done she called a taxi to come pick her up. "My car can't get here soon enough."

As she went outside to wait for her ride she put her name plate on the gate around her house. It said; Kamiya, Alex.

Her taxi soon pulled up and she was off. After about 10 minutes they arrived at their destination. Sighing one more time she walked up to the gate of the mansion where they party was being held. She showed her invention to the guards and proceeded through.

_'This is going to be interesting'_ was the last thing she thought before she entered the mansion.

----

Finally done! It took me forever to write. I'm so tired...Hopefully it's detailed enough for everyone. At the top you will notice how long it took me to write this. So I'm sorry if the writing style may have changed a bit in the story.

The last chapter of _Missing...But Am I Missed?_ should be coming soon. And the sequel too! Yay!


End file.
